Timber
Timber is a Donald Duck short released 10 January 1941. Summary Donald Duck is a hobo walking along railroad tracks singing "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain". He smells tasty things, and follows the scent to a log cabin which, unfortunately, is the home of Pete. While Pete is trying to enjoy his lunch, Donald steals all the food from his table. Pete notices, and hands Donald a stick of dynamite, which then blows up. Pete tells Donald that if he wants food he'll have to work as a lumberjack for him. He hands Donald an axe, which is so heavy it pushes Donald into the trunk of a tree. Trying to get out of the job, Donald breaks the axe with a stone and shows it to Pete, but Pete simply responds by putting the blade on a piece of wood and hitting it, creating a new handle. Donald ends up swinging the axe so hard it breaks the blade off, which flies over Pete and cuts off part of his pants. Deciding that it is too hard to work with an old-fashioned axe, Donald uses a crosscut saw which he finds in a tree trunk. When the saw jams in the thick bark of the tree, the force springs Donald backwards into Pete, knocking both to the ground. Donald and the saw wind up inside of Pete's shirt. When Donald pulls it out it makes Pete laugh. He tells Donald that if he messes up again He will "kill him to pieces." When Donald runs away, the saw vibrates back and forth and eventually makes Donald fly over Pete, with the saw's ends hitting Pete in the bottom and pushing his head in the ground. After Donald chops off a branch that lands on Pete, Pete kicks him and this causes Donald to get his head stuck between the saw's ends. As Donald tries to free himself he accidentally chops down a huge tree that falls on Pete. Furious, Pete roars like a lion and begins chasing Donald. The chase leads Donald and Pete onto a railroad track and they continue on handcars. After chasing Donald through a tunnel, Pete tries to grab him by the tail, bumps his rear end with his pumphandle, and tries to stab him with a pike. However, he only ends up hooking pieces off of Donald's handcar until it is nothing but wheels. Pete then sharpens the tip of the pike on his wheel, heating it red hot. But the heat only causes Donald to go faster. Donald pulls a lever as the pass a station which makes coal land on Pete; this also dismantles Pete's handcar, but he continues on one wheel. Now on foot, Donald outruns Pete and in the nick of time pulls a lever to switch the track, causing Pete to veer off course and crash into a row of boxcars. Donald says farewell to Pete and walks off into the sunset singing "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" again. Trivia * Pete speaks in a French-Canadian accent. Category:Shorts Category:Pete Category:Ducklopedia